


Untitled

by Rarae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem, really short little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rarae/pseuds/Rarae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I dunno man. There are forks and stabbing involved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and posted it on my tumblr, but I still think it's amusing so I'm posting it here too.

A million words could never be enough  
For me to express how much  
I want to stab you with a fork


End file.
